


Guys Being Dudes, Dudes Being Guys

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bisexuality, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Pining Steve Harrington, Romantic Friendship, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve and Billy go for a ride in the car.Oneshot/drabble





	Guys Being Dudes, Dudes Being Guys

Steve Harrington was for the first time in forever being allowed to drive Billy Hargrove's car. First and then probably last time too, knowing him and how protective he was over it. But to be fair it was a nice car. Billy was in the passenger's seat, looking effortlessly cool with a leather jacket and sunglasses on. He was chewing on a toothpick. An earring dangled in his right ear. 

 _Gay ear,_ Steve thought with a smirk. 

Anyway, they were hanging out and having fun. Billy had been trying to be a better person, actually, and it paid off at times like this. It was sort of sweet, because he was secretly a sap. The windows were down, and they were blasting music. 

"Just a couple of dudes being guys," Steve was saying, and Billy smirked. 

"Just a couple of guys being dudes," he said back. 

"...just a couple of dudes being gay."

Billy didn't miss a beat. "Show me your dick, Steve." 

And Steve thought he was joking before he saw the look he gave him, the way he licked his lips. 

_Mark me down as scared and horny._


End file.
